


Kindergarten Woes

by Mishaspanties



Series: The Evolution of Derek and Stiles to DerekandStiles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishaspanties/pseuds/Mishaspanties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek thinks Stiles is kind of (A LOT) annoying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindergarten Woes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [linksofmemories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linksofmemories/gifts).



Stiles Stilinski is Deputy Stilinski's kid. Everyone in Beacon Hills knew that. They also know that Stiles Stilinski is a hyperactive and annoying busybody.

Okay, well, not everyone thought that way, but Derek certainly did. He never seemed to stop talking. Stiles - and why the hell would anyone name their kid _Stiles Stilinski_ , anyways - idolized him. When he wasn't sitting around reading or talking or whatever he did in his spare time as a kindergartener, he'd be following _him_. Even the group of third graders don't faze him; Stiles just walks right up to Derek, talking about one thing or the next.

And he kind of hates it. The other kids tease him sometimes, asking him, "So where's your Stiles?"

But since Mrs. Hale is friends with Mrs. Stilinski and Mr. Hale has beer night with Mr. Stilinski, he's forced to spend time with him, anyway.

Sometimes, though, he thinks Stiles is not quite as bad as he could be. He shares the sweets from his secret stash when Derek comes over. When they're both in front of the TV with a movie playing, Stiles' childish commentary is silly and - dare he say it - cute.

(Even if he won't shut up. _Ever_.)

**Author's Note:**

> [beep beep boop](http://buttgasm.tumblr.com)


End file.
